Such rotary cutting tools are known either in the form of stand alone tools for deburring ready made holes or in the form of drills having incorporated deburring capability. In both cases the deburring is generally performed by a spring-loaded cutting insert. However, there are situations in which there is not enough room for a spring. This can be the case for very small diameter cutting tools or in drills where it is required to locate the deburring insert in the vicinity of the drill's flutes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,295 describes a cutting tool which utilizes pressurized fluid for indirectly loading a blade. In the '295 patent, a piston 118 resides in a side conduit 112 and pressurized fluid, flowing in the side conduit 112, assists in pushing the piston 118 against a cartridge 122 which holds a blade 126.